


The Vagrants Of Love

by Mikhaelia



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Sharing Body Heat, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhaelia/pseuds/Mikhaelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warbeast Akihito seemed to have been avoiding pure blood vampire and on Tao's birthday he was forced to meet two person of the races he hates, but also turned out that the two is his mate what's more they would wage a war just to get him to marry them!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warbeast King Akihito

**Author's Note:**

> Hai hoo, how are you guy's doing I was reading tons of chinese novel lately and I have been thinking how cute and cool the Warbeasts are at No Game No Life so I started making this fic hehehe, The warbeast here could have mates out side of their own races so enjoy

* * *

 

 

 

The cold chilly wind is cold as always one window in the king quarter was opened, one lonely   shadow figure stand alone, just by seeing it the people and the guard of the city know well who it belongs to their King, Takaba Akihito, the lonely Warbeast king stood alone in his chamber he wasn’t lonely he just haven’t meet the right person to give his heart to.

 

The young Warbeast reminisces what he saw this morning, while he was walking around the city wearing his disguises as a photographer a couple asked him to take pictures of them he takes a picture of them and gave them the copy of it, the couple walked away but then noticed the snow is falling a white valentine they stopped their footsteps the girl point up at the sky _‘look it’s snowing love’_  the girl said whit a warm smile.

 

How he envy the scenery he wished there was someone that would loved him because of what he’s made of not his fortune, not his face, not because his the king, just because he’s himself Takaba Akihito, Akihito let out a rather long sigh he inhales the cold wind and closed the window then exhales.

 

 Since he’s a Warbeast his life span is longer and he’s that of a pure royal blood of the Warbeast line he have watched how his people was buried countless time, his soldier, his friend, and the last of his family members. Though he still have Kou and Takato his advisors and a childhood friend, he stopped counting how long have he lived same goes to his friends that are still alive.

 

 Liu Feilong one of the thirteen countries king that domains over the land of Liu is one of he’s friend and older by five years compare to himself, they tend to text each other so that the bond between them still existed and of course he’s wed whit his own prime minester, Yoh, Akihito doesn’t know why but it felt like that Yoh is a spy sent by one of the kings. Recently Feilong has been fighting whit the king of Hoshido, Asami Ryuichi he never meet the guy before and Feilong told him that Asami is a pure blood Vampire one of the races that he hate the most he’s okay whit a hybrid but not whit a pure blood vampire no way, no way he hates the vampire since they sucked out another person’s blood to survive.

 

Talking about Asami he remembered about Mikhail Arbatov the king of Vallvier another pure blood vampire just like Asami he never meet this king since he’s avoiding meeting whit any of a pure blooded vampire king, Feilong noted that he likes to teas people and molest them which made Akihito shiver’s just by thinking of it.

 

But then again he’ll have to meet them tonight that’s right tonight he’ll meet them for the first time at Feilong’s cruise ship he’s planning to celebrate Tao’s birthday there and he know that he can’t say no to Tao, he’s pretty vulnerable when it comes to taking care of kids especially Tao, Yan Tzu said he’ll be there thank the gods he’s a werewolf just like Feilong that hates and despises pure blood vampire just like him.

 

While he is happy at the same time Feilong remind him to change to he’s female form which he rarely ever uses except there was some one that asked him to go on stage and sing, we’ll Tao have seen him in his female form and seemed to have liked it and like Akihito even more when he sings, a month ago when Tao was kidnapped and get in to a little bit of trauma in the process of cheering him up Akihito accidently promised that he’ll sing on his birthday party using he’s female form.

 

He cursed himself for slipping out those words from his damned mouth, a nock was heard whit a tempo Akihito knows well who it is and exhaled, the two advisors rushed in to the room looking nice in their clothing, “Hey you haven’t change in to your female form, you better change it before we arrived at the party.” Kou teases and Takato just smiles like an idiot, the hazel eyed man glared at the two, they shivers but not to a point where they can’t move their leg “Shut up!” Poof white smoke covers the Warbeast king and when the smoke was gone it revealed a very young lady, Akihito’s clothing was changed to from a casual robe to a white dress whit furs attached on them it made the girl hair seemed to have shine, her ears and tails seemed to be more smoother, thicker, and fuzzy than his male form.

 

“Nice!!” Takato shouted whit a big grin on his face, now she’s even madder than before but it’s time for her and the two of her advisors to leave the palace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The three traveled whit an exclusive carriage the other guest seemed to have gone on board while the ship made their stops to their country, and so they arrived on the checking point “Show me your tickets!” The tall man that was ordered to guard outside the ship shouted since he doesn’t know that it’s Akihito and his advisors.

 

Akihito took something like a shiny invitation card and showed it to the guard, the guard relies that Akihito was one of the special guests he shivered a little then whit terrified eyes let the three pass by him. Takato and Tao was laughing deep inside, the guard reaction is funny for the two but not for Akihito she’s used to have people terrified  and trembled in front of her.

 

When she entered the hall where Tao’s birthday was held, instantly the crowd’s attention was to the three standing whit a radiant aura, and at the same time an intimidating aura girl saw Akihito whit envy, while the men saw her as a priceless jewel that’s worth protecting, Tao seemed to have noticed Akihito first he ran to Akihito as the blond began to go down the stairs the little boy came crushing to the blond Akihito sighed “Tao take it slow will you.” Akihito said whit a warm smile on her face.

 

“But you promised that you’ll use your female form instead of your male form that made me really, really excited, but I don’t want you to sing to other people so… so… you don’t need to bother sing in front of everyone just sing a lullaby for me so I could get to sleep tonight.” Akihito could kiss Tao for canceling the singing on stage plan thing she’s going to enjoy this party even more.

 

The blonde laughs softly “No worries if that’s what you want.” Akihito smile is even warmer, it felt as if she’s radiating a lot of mother aura out of herself which she herself didn’t seemed to have noticed, Feilong, Yoh, and Yan Tzu came whit two other guest. Akihito looked up and just by a glance she could tell that the two men is Asami, and Mikhail her smile was diminished to a political façade of her that she wears when it came down handling politicians and some unknown people.

 

Tao and Takato relies and asked Tao to play whit them instead, it’s rare for the young boy to even listen to what other people says they left outside of the party hall, the guest started to focus on what they was talking among themselves, whit out anyone noticing except the one standing in front of her she turned back to her Male form poof, Akihito is back whit his real gender he exhaled. Yan Tzu walks to Akihito side.

 

Yoh seemed to have been learning what’s behind each and all of Akihito’s expression, this expression he used it when he first meet whit him he’s suspicious, they said Warbeast could tell if one person heart beating changed and when they lie, he’s one hell of a though person himself and his two up to beat advisors isn’t someone to be taken lightly of each and all of them are wary.

 

Feilong tap the blonds’ shoulder “Akihito relax we’re here to enjoy… Akihito. Please…” Finally Akihito let his guard down, a little, not every of her wariness was down yet.

 

“This is Asami, and Mikhail.” Akihito stared at the two and sighed giving Feilong the signal _‘Why did you invite them?’_ Feilong just kept on his little smile to Akihito, “My name is Asami Ryuichi, you may call me Asami.” Asami stared back at the other men, “Yes I know Feilong have told me about the two of you there’s no need for introductions.” The blond bickered back at Asami who was now even more interested whit the blond men, he’s type of person is a person whit guts after all.

 

Mikhail smiled in amusement a fearless person is indeed hard to find even if the person is fearless it doesn’t mean that the person won’t bow down its head to him, now there are two tiger that want Akihito for them self Yan Tzu seemed to have noticed it gave Akihito who is standing beside him a warning gaze. The blond noticed it but he’s still is calm and refined as usually “But still it’s our first time to talk to each other, I mean there are times where I want to have an audience whit you and it seemed that it’s impossible now that you’re here why don’t Asami, me, and you talk about what we’re missing through this whole lot years.” Mikhail used his play full tone when he want to tease a girl or two he would use this tone and made their temper blast.

 

But it didn’t work smoothly whit Akihito, which raised Mikhail the temptation to ravish this gender changing man in front of him “Hmm.” Akihito just hummed to himself, Feilong excused himself same goes to Yoh they seemed to have family chores to do and that is putting their little son to sleep, so that the child may have a  good night sleep tonight, Yan Tzu though still is standing next to Akihito’s side.

 

Asami might not seemed like the type to bribe a person but special for this little Koma that’s dancing beautifully on his shogi board he can’t help himself but to be tempted whit the little Warbeast dance “We might as well discuss what we have in each of our minds and no politics.” Asami bribes seemed to have made the man raised his eyebrows a little, still he’s just humming to himself “Akihito,” Yan Tzu finally decides to speak “My brother cruise ship will be harboring at your docks for two weeks before it leaves to take each of the guests back to their country why not talk this kind of topics in your palace it’s near this harbor after all.” Asami and Mikhail frowned a little is Yan Tzu helping the two of them?

 

Still though what’s surprising enough is that Akihito agreed on his plan, “That’ll be acceptable but Yan Tzu you do know that you need to oversee this party, there’s still is guests that need to be served correct? If so you should stay I could do this by myself.” How Akihito speak to the man is like talking to its lover, and how Yan Tzu sees him is like seeing he’s own lover did they perhaps in connections.

 

As much as it does it made the two kings somehow almost lose part of their sanity over their sex controls, just around ten minutes before Akihito enters the hall Asami and Mikhail gone hard but the two didn’t relies that they have gone hard at the same damned time which is odd, are there something that was put in to their wine no the two should have relies it before head.

 

And so Yan Tzu left to entertain the guest while Asami, and Mikhail followed Akihito back to his palace, the ride to Akihito’s palace was quite so no information was leaked out. Akihito kept on looking outside of the window trying his best to avoid something.

 

Finally they arrived it took fifteen minutes just to get to the palace and ten to get in to the guest room, the three sat down near the window, “Now go on what do you want to ask me?” Akihito told the two that’s sitting across him Mikhail eyes went shining now for his turn “Then… why do you avoid us, pure blood vampire?” Akihito know that there will be question like this “Your kin drink too much blood and a normal carnivores to me still though I hate ghouls more than Vampire, but still I will think of your kin the same as ghouls.” Mikhail didn’t know how to reply that certainly is a reason which one can’t question.

 

Now it’s Asami’s turn he smirked a little, which made Akihito question his motives “How did you avoid us that many times if I counted the diplomatic invitation you’ve decline seven hundred and eighty four that’s the amount of invitations that you’ve decline.” Akihito smiles “That you’ll have to ask Takato.” He laughs.

 

“My turn,” Asami and Mikhail knew that she’ll be asking about their countries but turns out she’s asking the two other topics “did you two got harder?”

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Let's Meet Again...: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any one that played Persona 4 should know this character hehehe.

* * *

 

 

Mikhail almost jumps from his seat, and Asami can’t hold himself back anymore he want to claim Akihito’s body as his prize, if the blind man won’t stop tempting the two, Akihito would be in a dangerous zone. So the website just smiles waiting patiently for the two to answer him Asami seemed to have realize that the blonde is still waiting for their answers he has guts, but also have the patient with him which made it hard for the two to crack Akihito open from his defenses.

 

“And why do you know that?” Mikhail admit it, yes he is hard, but never thought that Asami is in the same condition as him right now even though he have a real good senses, Akihito pick up the little spoon on the table and began to twirl it on his hand and laughed a bit before he opens his mouth to utter the words he want to say “Warbeast have almost the same traits as werewolf, there is a heat cycles, and mating season.” Asami grew more attentive than before “Now what made werewolf and warbeast different are, how they found their mate. The werewolf would immediately go to hear if their mate is nearby and their mate would be that of the same race as they or my race (the warbeast), while warbeast our race mate could be outside of our own race it could be a werewolf, ghoul, witch/wizard, elf, shape shifter, and your race the vampire. So far make sense?” Asami and Mikhail both nodded, so is Akihito their mate?

 

The blond knows that the two could figure out the answers themselves, but the two still want the answer uttered from his very own lips what a pusher they are “Yes you’re my mate, so what? I will still hate your race well… if you could change this king’s way of thinking you may try, but I have to remind the two of you it’s been quite a long… time since anyone have made me changed my mind over something.” Asami and Mikhail looked like they are ready to have their plate for dinner the blond warbeast knew what they are thinking and felt sorry for them, since they are a vampire and vampire never gone through heat cycles, even for a first time experiencing it they are holding pretty damn well and it hurts when one didn’t have any sex intercourse while in heat, plus what made it even worse it’s a full moon Akihito have no choice but to be the vampire night meal for tonight.

 

The silver moonlight illuminates part of the room, Akihito suddenly stands up from his armchair and looked outside the window, his blond hair is slowly dyed whit platinum blond color and at the teal of the hair remains blond his dog-like ears seemed to be way more fluffier and fuzzier than his female form, his tail grew longer and just like his ears fluffier and fuzzier than ever “It’s a full moon tonight, and it’s also why Feilong and that seemingly spy husband of his excused them self earlier than expected, you’ve seen Yan Tzu gazes to me and mine to him correct?” Asami’s face turn serious guessing if the warbeast knows about Yoh, Akihito giggles at the expression that the black hair vampire king is making “He was inviting me to be his partner for tonight, but sadly I have to decline it for the two of you” The warbeast is good at seducing people in many ways since he himself has already lived for thousands of years already “Well…”.

 

Akihito unbutton his suit revealing his white porcelain skin and the cherry pink nipples of his, the sight is alluring “Might as well do it now since you boys could lose your senses any time by now.” He giggled, Asami didn’t even has the time to move, before he knew it Akihito’s hand slid down to his hard and thick thing unzipping his pants, Akihito rubbed his own against Asami’s the man flinches and made a sudden movement, he pushed the warbeast on to the table gently and started to tear the clothes that’s covering the bottom part of Akihito “Oi! Don’t forget about me, let’s do it on the bed! Not on the damned table, there’s no enough room for three.” Mikhail forcefully grabbed the hazel eyed man from Asami’s grasp and carries him into the bedroom, Akihito stared at the blond vampire “What?” Mikhail asked him “That was wise.” The blond chuckles as he answers, when they arrived in the room, Mikhail laid the warbeast down.

 

“So Asami which will you take?” Akihito flipped over on the bed he doesn’t know what Mikhail mean and wag his tail slowly “Mouth or insides or probably blood?” Akihito’s eyes got wider a little, he’s not giving his’ so he stopped his waging and cover his round ass whit his tail “Insides.” Mikhail isn’t impressed whit the other vampire answer “No… you take the mouth I’ll be doing the honor.” They stared at each other and stopped after the sound of the Warbeast king grunting, and give their attention to the hazel eyed warbeast “you two are killing yourselves, if you vampires aren’t stooping now…” Akihito paused a little “you could leash out your sexual desire to anyone near, and I’ll be long gone doing my paperwork.” Akihito smiled at the two.

 

Asami made the first move, slowly he stretch the warbeast king’s tight devouring it slowly so he could enjoy the heat of the moment and began to insert his finger, Akihito moaned it’s been quite a while since he have sex his moaning became louder and clearer than before “Ah!” the warbeast cried pleadingly it was a good expression, Asami smirked “It’s this one here.” The vampire started to focus on one spot only “S-Stop rubbing tha-“ before he could finished his sentence, Mikhail forced a kiss his salvia is dropping on to his chest their lips parted only to breath in the air and continued their kisses .

 

The black haired vampire change their position he had enough of Mikhail stealing kisses from the warbeast, at the beginning they started to leave kiss marks all over Akihito’s body then started biting and sucking his blood “Sweet…” the only words that escapes from the blond vampire that could describe how it taste, Asami slowly takes his time to enjoy his prize but still Mikhail is in the way, how could he enjoyed his prize to the fullest, he decide to slid in to the weak looking body carefully “A-Asami! Thick!” Akihito’s voice started to break up; his moaning grew louder than before.

 

Akihito has to admit it Yan Tzu can’t pleasure him as much as Asami can, and Mikhail but it doesn’t change the fact that he hates them. He warps his arms around the black haired vampire for support and clenches his teeth as the vampire ramming in and out of him Mikhail stole another kiss and this time longer than before and more passionate, this is the first time the warbeast had sex whit a vampire throughout his life any vampire that tries to get near him was killed either by the guards or himself, but since their his mates he let small parts of his heart opened while keeping his own emotion in check, he also felt sorry that the two is actually his mates, the warbeast have many influence to other race and themselves for example the warbeast mate can’t have a successor (child) with other race or with their own (it explains why the two vampire king haven’t had children of their own) the warbeast itself could have children with other race even though it’s not with their mates.

 

Asami relies that the warbeast is tightening his insides more and more but his grips are loosening did he fainted? He stared at Mikhail who was seductively kissing his prize, so that’s where all the energy that the blond warbeast is focusing at “Mikhail!” he called out to the blond vampire with a harsh tempo who has all of his attention on kissing the blond warbeast “Mikhail! MIKHAIL!” the black haired vampire rise it’s voice to the point it become a shout.

 

The blond vampire finally looked at the other who was calling out to him “What! Don’t you see…” Mikhail stopped as he turned to look at the warbeast who have fallen in to his embrace “He…he fainted? Was that kiss too much?” he looked back at the other vampire “Yes it is! You didn’t let him breathe what were you expecting!” Asami said it clearly with a rather high tempo.

 

“If he fainted then get yourself out of her!” Mikhail barks back at the black hair vampire.

 

Asami tried to but he can’t move, Mikhail stared plainly at the other “I can’t.”

 

“You’re joking.” Asami  eyes turned serious “Okay… you’re not joking then why?”  he finally remembers what Akihito said _‘Warbeast have almost the same traits as werewolf’_ that’s what he remembered, “Knotted,” Mikhail mumbled then his voice began to rise “the both of you are knotted make sense? Well I’m glad that this is your room not mine, so I don’t have to move in to your bedroom.” Asami can’t hear what Mikhail said at the end but he shrugged it off his thoughts he could guess it’s the blond complains.

 

Mikhail went back to his room leaving the two alone in the grand room, after an hour or two the knot was released Asami got out of the bed leaving the warbeast sleeping alone on the bed he took a bath cleaning the semen that was left by the sex he had with Akihito, he wasn’t done yet and Mikhail ruined it, still… he will have his chance first thing in the morning when Akihito wakes up. The black haired vampire got out of the bathroom and gazed at the warbeast, sleeping innocently on the bed covered with thick blankets made out of the best furs, he wonders what would have happened if he touches the fox like ears or dog like ears and that tail of Akihito’s, without a second thought he started to rub the fox or dog like ears it was soft, very soft he wasn’t the type to like cute stuffs but this is quite enjoy able, Akihito moan and whimpered as Asami began to play with his tail “So it aroused him.” Asami mumbled to himself this is way better than expected, he thought it would only be ticklish but it turns on the warbeast.

 

Slowly the blond warbeast eyes began to open, Asami suddenly played whit the warbeast tail rougher, Akihito’s whimpering became louder “Asami!” the hazel eyed warbeast shouted loudly, it caught the vampire’s attention, Akihito was drooling the warbeast looked like a person that want to be fuck till his senses became numb and his legs can’t help him to stand anymore “But you’re clearly enjoying it we might as well continue where we left just now.” The black haired man teases and began to rub Akihito’s ears, for a while Asami could hear the voices that Akihito made but it soon faded, and he sighed “This time, asleep instead of fainting, lucky aren’t you? Warbeast king, I haven’t had my fun yet with you, but I guess it won’t be fun if you’re dead asleep right?” The vampire decides to go to sleep and wait till the sun rises.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Akihito could hear the ciphering sound of the birds he knows that it’s four o’clock in the morning, just the right time to slip out of his blankets and get himself to the kitchen (his kitchen, in his own quarter) he after all need to recover the energy he used up last night, when he was about to step out of the room there was someone that is standing in front of the door blocking his way “M-Mikhail!?” the called man smiles gently and roughly grabbed Akihito’s wrist “Die! You little…” Mikhail gave his tail a gentle stroke and suddenly stops, the Hazel eyed blond looked up to see why the other has stopped.

 

“Yan-Yan!! What are you doing here w-weren’t you supposed to be-“ Yan Tzu who was watching the whole thing between the two heard that his name being called, suddenly cut in “How many times should I tell you,” the black haired sighed “do it in your room!” he shouted “And what’s with the Yan-Yan nickname? We’re not kids anymore so cut it out! It’s damn annoying!” a faint red could be seen on the pale white skin of the werewolf.

 

_This is it!_

 

This is Akihito’s chance to slip back to his quarter, by sacrificing _Yan Tzu_ “Yan-Yan I leave the rest in your hands!” Akihito broke free from Mikhail’s arm and dashed as fast and as far away he can from the two vampire, leaving a white sheeted looking Yan Tzu behind with the blond vampire “Aki!!” the black haired screamed out, Akihito who was at the end of the hallway turned his head “Bye-bye Yan-Yan!! I’ll play with you after I finished my work!” and made his left turn which will lead him directly through Amaterasu hall, Izanagi hall, Izanami hall, Susano’o hall, Kushinada hall, and lastly the hall his quarter is in, Ookuninushi hall.

 

It’s been a long time since he run through the hall like a child, he can’t seem to put it into words how he felt, how he missed this feeling the scenery he saw when he ran and ran through the castle. The castle maid shouting at him to be careful and the butlers who laughed at the stressed out maids, hahaha! How he missed this!

 

“Aki!” From afar a little girl with copper hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and tanned skin waved her hand to Akihito, he could guess who it was, his niece! He had forgotten all about his niece visiting him “Risette!” The girl walked closer to her uncle with a big smile on her face, one glance, anyone could tell she’s the most famous idol Kujikawa Rise “So… Uncle did you remembered your promise?” the blond thinks deeply and “Oh, you mean the promises where you said you want me to listen to the song you wrote right?” Akihito asked with a smile “YES! You remembered, so can I sing for you now?” the warbeast startled he hasn’t taken a shower yet and clean his ass “Not now I need to clean myself, then I’ll meet you at the rose garden in about a half hour.” Rise gives him an okay, Akihito decide to teleport himself instead of walking.

 

Rise giggles at how her uncle could be very childlike at times “Oi! Rise did you see your uncle?” Rise turned around to see who called out her name “Yan Tzu-san morning!” Rise smiled at the black haired, and noticed there is a blond haired man standing behind him “Tell me where he went to!” Yan Tzu demanded “No! I bet its politics so NO! I won’t tell you, EVER!” the idol shouted, the werewolf never seen the girl this way before in his entire life.

 

“But I tell you where I’m meeting him at.” Yan Tzu eyes became wide, that’s enough for the girl to know that the others want to know this information “At the rose garden I’m also heading there so let’s go together!” Yan Tzu sighed he never had the intent to drag Akihito’s niece in to this, never ever intended to.

 

So the three headed for the rose garden in the Azusa hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in Asami’s room.

 

Asami just realized that Akihito had replaced himself with a head of a weird looking mascot head, Asami couldn’t have felt the warmest in the room or anywhere near Asami got up and toss the weird looking mascot head to the side and used his magic to wear his clothes in a blink, it was convenient indeed he should thank Kirishima for telling him to learn this magic, now then to go and find his prey again.

 

He could smell that Yan Tzu and Mikhail are together heading somewhere but where? And there’s another person leading them, a girl, from the perfume the person wears it seemed like it. Asami followed where the three scents are coming from and lead him to a rose garden, it’s filled with many kinds of roses decorating the wide garden and tall trees that gave the garden a real cool breeze, even though it’s summer, whoever design this garden is very artistic, Asami’s eyes finally landed on the lake at the middle of it a white regal looking gazebo from afar he could see Mikhail, Yan Tzu, and a brown haired girl in the gazebo.

 

Without second thought he walked to the gazebo, Mikhail who noticed him first waved his hand to him “Hahaha, you’re late it’s not like you to be late you know?” Mikhail jest, the brown haired girl and Yan Tzu noticed him “Morning!” the girl greeted cheerfully, Yan Tzu shiged “Moning…” the werewolf is rather tired to greet him, Asami looked at the girl wondering what connections she has with his prey “You must be wondering who I’ am right?” she asked, Asami doesn’t deny the fact he want to know why she smelled like Akihito “My name is Kujikawa Rise, you can call me Rise.” Asami still wondered why she smelled like Akihito.

 

Yan Tzu noticed him wandering and “She’s basically the one and only niece of Akihito _and she’s terribly annoying_ just like her godfather, and possibly the next person to sit on the throne since she’s the only princess this country has, note she’s also an idol.” Rise is annoyed by the statement “Yes I’m annoying! But you can’t just say that I’ll be the one to inherit my uncle’s throne! And besides, there are ancient rules and tradition here stupid Yan-Yan!” Yan Tzu knows that ancient tradition and rules here are quite unknown or no one except those who lived, raised, and pledge secrecy and right now Rise is spilling the secret “The First rule to be a successor, he or she must carry the blood of the now reigning emperor or empresses blood, Second to be a successor one must be the first born!! Those two rules definitely stated that I can’t be the next successor!! You dumb Yan-Yan!!” Rise shouted the two rules she wasn’t supposed to say, Yan Tzu just smiled and learn the reason to why the girl was never crowned as the empress “Blast!! Why didn’t you stop me?” Rise cried out.

 

“Why should I? And don’t call me Yan-Yan!” the werewolf shouted at the girl.

 

“Yan-Yan!” Rise cries, and forget the other two.

 

“Oi, shut it!”

 

“I’ll get scolded by Aki now! You evil Yan-Yan!”

 

“Just shut up you little brat!”

 

“Yan-Yan just called me a brat!” Rise’s tears overflowed

 

“Grrr, SHUT IT!!!” Yan Tzu shouted out

 

“Evil! Yan-Yan!”

 

“Hah, kids are annoying!” Yan Tzu closed his ears with his palms

 

Mikhail and Asami whom the two have forgotten watched the whole act and have the same thought _their like kids_ , Mikhail can’t help himself but laugh looking at the two fighting like kids “Mikhail where is Akihito?” Mikhail hears the other “In his quarter, apparently this palace have thirteen halls the girl told me.” Asami knows that the palace is large even larger than his and the possibility of them losing their way is very high they need guides through the halls, Mikhail continues “Apparently the actual amount of halls is fourteen it’s an old hall that no one has been touching for centuries, they said Akihito sealed them off for some reason,” Mikhail looked at the other “that’s only known to the higher officials.” Asami never thought that the warbeast could hide such thing even goes as far as sealing a whole hall “Yan Tzu told me that the hall is formerly Akihito’s quarter _the whole hall is his quarter_ Yan Tzu has been there for millions of times in the past before it was sealed off and yet he doesn’t noticed anything wrong with the place.” Mikhail looked down and gazed the wooden floor.

 

_What happened there, what is hidden there, why has it been sealed off why has Akihito never said a word about what happened there to anyone_ suddenly Mikhail disturbed his thoughts “There are rumors about what happened there,” Rise’s tears her whimpering, and Yan Tzu shouting at the girl, for Asami and Mikhail their existence never existed in the first place “some say the place was cursed, other said there’s a plague, and there’s a dark mist covering the whole room, but what drawn my attention is someone was killed there.” Asami frowned; someone was killed there but whom? “What supported my suspicion is Rise’s story, she likes to uncover a mysterious story and proved them to others, that’s what she told me, she and her friends asked those who worked at the hall  that time. She and her friends asked, and asked, and asked, again, and again and finally they asked a guard and a maid that formerly worked there, the maid apparently was delivering some sweets to Akihito in the middle of the night, all that she saw was a black shadow, the guard admitted that he was guarding the garden just outside Akihito’s room and saw the same thing as the maid.” For once Asami tried his best to remember any black shadow, for the two beings that has been living for millenniums this is the first time their facing an unknown enemy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

To Akihito right now his top priority is to get himself a yukata “Damn!! why is that guy so big, too big for me, but….” Akihito blushed “It was…” his face is as red as a tomato “Pleasurable (that I could die from it).” This is the first time he had felt something like this after a sex with someone and never thought that it would be with a vampire and would make him addicted to it.

 

His little niece is as cute as ever, and wonders what will happen if he had a child surely he or she will be cuter than Rise right? But won’t that means he have to make tons of arrangements for the child right? That is a hindrance well he just need one since two would be hard to handle all he need is to ask one of his concubines “It’s a piece of cake!”

 

Akihito slid into his normal Yukata and teleported himself to the garden “My ass is sore, my back is terrible, my legs felt like falling apart….” The warbeast mumbled useless words while heading for the gazebo, and noticed the faint sound of cries he rushed to the gazebo as fast as he can and picked up a stone, he saw his little niece crying and Yan Tzu shouting at her (not noticing Asami and Mikhail) “Yan Tzu!” Rise who was crying ran to her uncle, making him and herself fall “Aki! Yan-Yan called me a BRAT!” she kept on crying, while leeching herself on to Akihito.

 

“It’s-“before Yan Tzu even finished his sentence Akihito throws a rock he picked earlier to Yan Tzu’s head, causing him to faint “Now, now, don’t cry your eyes will turn red if you don’t stop my dearest little Risette.” Akihito seemed like a kind father that instant, and Rise is his daughter Mikhail was surprised by _‘My dearest little Risette’_ even if Akihito _is_ the girl’s uncle it doesn’t mean Akihito have to go as far as calling her that.

 

The warbeast who was sitting on the ground with his little niece in his arms, noticed the two vampire king presence and stared at them, Rise who seemed to have caught his uncle eyes staring at the other two stopped her sobbing “Risette, Yan Tzu fainted it’s the perfect chance for you to get revenge on him.” She knows when her uncle said something like that he want the girl to leave the place, so all she can do is replied with a smile, and drag the now collapsed Yan Tzu in a menacing way by holding one of his leg and letting his head on the ground.

 

Akihito waved his hand at the girl that’s dragging Yan Tzu’s body, and turned back at the two king “I’ve got paper works to do and you two aren’t going to have me for today.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this time instead of telling my grammar are bad or worse, tell me where am I wrong instead, so I could fix them!! Any way I add Kujikawa Rise from Persona 4, I picked her to be Aki's little niece because Rise is cheerful, outspoken, naughty, cute, and is quite boastful about herself, although very sweet deep down. Rise is quickly annoyed by the smallest things, which ends up with her crying dramatically, and sometimes producing crocodile tears. She's rather childish and possessive; she would pouted and told Aki he mustn’t call another girl “cute”. 
> 
> Kind of what I would be expecting if Akihito is a girl (except he won't cry).
> 
> Note: the other Persona character could be appearing in the next Chapter (since I need them to apear)

**Author's Note:**

> How Akihito asked them isn't my idea it was my brother he was standing behinde me the whole time while I type the story since I'm using ear phones andcan't hear him so yeah the next chapter will have more stuff added oh do you relies that Yan Tzu is A good character here? I love How Akihito is so daring and gutsy.


End file.
